Pokémon: Black
Pokémon: Best Wishes! (ポケットモンスターベストウイッシュ, Poketto Monsutā Besuto Uisshu!) is the fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime. Pok mon: Best Wishes premiered in Japan in September 2010. TV Tokyo announced that the season will cover the main protagonist Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu's adventures in the new region Isshu. As always, the past female companion of Ash, Dawn, has left the series, and is being replaced by a girl named Iris. Iris is revealed to have a Kibago, who oddly, lives in her hair. For an unexpected change, Brock seems to have left the series permanently, and is replaced by a new boy named Dento, who is also a Gym Leader. Team Rocket are still in the series, and new antagonists will appear: Team Plasma. Team Plasma may be after Reshiram and Zekrom like how other villainous teams went after the Legendary Pokémon in their region. Ash will also have a new set of clothing based on Pokémon Black and White's male player character's design, Dawn and Brock are said to return for a visit, also having different clothes on, and Jessie and James also have changed clothes due to a promotion, they will be wearing a black uniforms instead of their old white uniforms. This series is called Pokemon Best Wishes in Japan. In short Pokemon BW (it also can be coined as Pokémon Black and White). Like every region, this region also has its own main legendary Pokemon duo Reshiram and Zekrom and an additional legendary Pokemon Victini is also introduced. Ash Ketchum starts off his journey (complete with new outfit) to this new region along with his faithful companion Pikachu, leaving behind Brock and Dawn on their respective quests, and also the other Pokemon which he caught in the Sinnoh region at Professor Oak's Lab. This time Ash is going to compete in the Isshu League by gaining the eight badges of that region capturing and befriending new Pokemon along the way. It is still unknown how many seasons will this fourth series have. Iris and Dento will be revealed respectively. It is still unknown regarding what their personal goals are as of now, though they will surely be revealed when Ash meets them in the series in due course. More information regarding the series will unravel as the series progresses. Characters Protagonists * Ash Ketchum * Iris * Dento Antagonists * Jessie, James and Meowth - are sent to Isshu by Giovanni to take control of it, upgraded with new uniforms and tools. * Team Plasma - the local troublemakers of Isshu out to get the legendary Yin and Yang duo Reshiram and Zekrom. Key Pokemon * Pikachu (Ash's) * Memepato (Ash's) * Mijumaru (Ash's) * Pokabu (Ash's) * Tsutarja (Ash's) * Kibago (Iris's) * Yanappu (Dento's) * Meowth (Team Rocket's) * Koromori (Jessie's) Minor Characters * Gym Leader - The gym leaders of Isshu will appear in some episodes, most likely battling Ash. * Professor Araragi - Professor Araragi may be shown in the first two episodes of Best Wishes. * Shooti - Ash's first Isshu rival. Begins with a Tsutaaja. * Nurses - New nurses will replace Nurse Joy in Isshu. * Officers - New police officers will replace Officer Jenny in Isshu. * Professor Oak - Professor Oak will most likely be shown sometimes in the series, mostly video chatting with Ash about his journey. * Delia - Delia , the mother of Ash Ketchum, will most likely will appear talking to Ash on the video chat, making sure he has everything he needs for his quest. * Brock - A former traveling friend of ash's, Brock is a Pokemon Breeder who now wishes to become a Pokemon Doctor, he is expected to guest star in some episodes. * Dawn - Ash's former traveling friend from Twinleaf Town, former coordinator, now Pokestylist; she is expected make cameo appearances via television during this series. * Paul- Ash's former rival; some fans expect him to make some cameo appearances or major appearances during the series Retired Running Gags *Brock's crush over girls will be gone, with Dento replacing him. *Ash's Pikachu will most likely not destroy Iris's bike, as she may not have one. *Team Rocket may not blast off anymore, so far they managed to safely escape without a zap. *Team Rocket starts to get serious in the Anime. Episodes thumb|300px|right|The Intro for Pokemon:Best Wishes Previewed * Baoppu, Hiyappu, Yanappu! 'Not Yet Aired' * Abandoned Lot of Dreams! Munna & Musharna!! * Get Tsutarja with Attract?! * Darumakka and Hihidaruma! The Secret of Clock Tower!! * Enter Adeku! VS Shooti!! Trivia *In Japanese, Wishes kind of has "Isshu" inside its letters. *The B'est '''W'ishes part of Pokémon: Best Wishes are abbreviations for [[Pokémon Black and White|Pokémon 'B'lack and 'W'hite.]] *This series is more fast paced than the previous series; there will be less filler episodes. *Brock and Dawn from the ''Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl series are expected to guest star at some point, also wearing different outfits; however, Dawn may not visit Ash in Isshu, but rather make a cameo via television or magazine, similar to Marina. *Ash meets Iris and Dento in a similar fashion to when he first met Misty and Brock. *This series is considered a reboot of the '''''Pokemon: ''Original Series, ''as it uses many dynamics from the first series. * Ash turns his hat around when catching a Pokemon like he did in the original series. *Ash tries to catch every Pokemon when he first arrives in the Isshu region. *The series reuses music from the original series. Official Sites Official Japanese site See Also Pokemon Black and White (In Anime) Category:Anime